


All That Is Gold Does Not Glitter

by descoladin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descoladin/pseuds/descoladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold meets Mr. Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Is Gold Does Not Glitter

Eli Gold frowned, looking at the slight figure across the table. "Let me get this straight. You want me to manage a crisis involving a spat you're having with the mayor, in your little town with the improbable name of Storybrooke." 

"Yes," said the man sitting in his office, drawing the word out into a sibilant hiss; he was about the same height as Eli, almost frail, but with an aura of power that Eli could appreciate.

"I'm sorry," Eli said slowly. "Mr. --"

"Gold," the other man supplied smoothly.

Eli blinked. "Ah. Well. Mr. Gold, the crises I usually handle are national level." All right, state level, but this man didn't need to know that. "I don't think I'm the right person to handle your little municipal squabble --"

"That hardly begins to cover it,” the other man said, looking amused. “I can pay." He scribbled a number on a sheet of paper and pushed it across the desk.

Eli looked at the number. He looked again. His brows came together. "This for a small town in Maine? I don't believe you. Something is fishy about all this."

Mr. Gold shrugged. "Would you believe a curse brought us here from Fairyland?"

Eli rolled his eyes. "All right, no need to get funny."

“Well? Will you take it?”

Eli scowled. “I’ll… think about it.”

Mr. Gold rose, bowed ironically. “I shall leave you to your cogitations, then, Mr. Gold. _Shalom._ ”

"Are you Jewish?" Eli demanded.

The other man gave him a smile that made Eli's skin crawl. "Dear, I'm afraid my personal mythologies don't tend in that direction. But I do so enjoy other people’s."

As Eli was trying to work out whether his religion had just been insulted or not, the man limped out the door, leaning on his cane. 

Eli frowned after the man as he limped out the door, leaning on his cane. "Kalinda!" he bellowed. Kalinda peered into the office, her eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

"Find me everything you can on Storybrooke, Maine, on Mayor Regina Mills, and on a character there named Mr. Gold."

"Does this person have a first name?"

Eli hesitated. "He... didn't give me one." And how had he managed to be so thoroughly rattled by the man that he hadn't even asked?

Kalinda's eyebrows went up higher than Eli had thought humanly possible, but after a moment she nodded and left. 

Eli leaned back in his seat. He and Kalinda would get to the bottom of this character. Uncovering secrets and plots was what they did, after all. And if he was any judge of the matter, this Mr. Gold had all kinds of secrets he was keeping.


End file.
